


Skinny Dipping

by PwoperNinjaElf



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Commitment, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Laughter, M/M, Skinny Dipping, pool smut, semi-public fooling around, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather's boiling out and the lads could really do with a nice, refreshing swim, but sadly Dom's pool's been drained due to a leak. It's okay though, because Matt's got a plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling friend Lou <3

  
“C’mon, do hurry up, Dom, before we get any older!” Matt called loudly after his best friend from where he was sat atop the giant wall, which separated Dom’s property from his neighbour’s.

“I’m still not so sure this is the best idea though, Matt...” Dom muttered, but found himself making his way up the ladder Matt held steady from above.

In all their many years of friendship he never really had been capable of saying no to any of the brunet’s various hare-brained schemes. Despite his ever encroaching 40’s, he still seemed incapable of saying no to Matt, especially when the other man hit him with the site of those big, azure eyes looking ever so pleadingly at him.

He wasn’t an idiot, he knew Matt was all too aware of the pull he had over him.

“Oh c’mon, it’ll be fun! Besides, you said they went away for the week, right?”

“Yeah, they did,” Dom nodded with a big, put-upon sigh, after finally joining Matt atop the large brick wall. Matt then proceeded to lift up the ladder they’d used – narrowly missing wacking Dom in the head in the process – so he could move it to the other side of the wall, in order for them to descend safely.

“Well, then, let’s make the most of it! It’s fucking hot – only you’d be stupid enough to get your pool cleaned out in the middle of a Californian summer!”

“I told you, there’s a crack in the bottom that needed repairing!” Dom defended himself, moving to hold the ladder steady so the brunet could begin to climb down into his neighbour’s backyard.

“Whatever, Dom,” Matt called back up, having made it to the bottom of the ladder quickly, before getting in place to hold it for Dom’s descent, which he did with another big sigh. Sometimes he wondered how the pair of them were still friends, let alone how they’d managed to stay in a band together for so long; Matt really could be such a demanding little shit sometimes (most of the time).

“At fecking last, you sure took your time, old man,” Matt declared once Dom had climbed down and joined him on the other side. A knowing grin then spread across his face at the other man’s deep frown in response.

“Watch it, Bells, I hate to break it to you, but you’re only a few months younger than me,” he pointed out, pushing his sweaty fringe off his face. It really was fucking hot today.

“Eh, but you’re more afraid of ‘the big 4-0’ than I am,” he shrugged, before leading the way to the big pool they could see in the middle of the large garden.

Dom just let out another sigh, not even bothering to respond, as he followed after the shorter man, instead contenting himself with the pleasing sight of the curve of Matt’s pert arse in the pair of blue and red swim shorts he had on.

When Matt then suddenly turned around to say Lord only knows what, but instead caught Dom out, a large, knowing grin formed along his lips and a little plan took shape in his mind. Dom could tell by the wicked gleam in those blue eyes; he’d learned well enough over the years what the sight of it meant.

“I know, why not make this a little more interesting, I mean, when was the last time we skinny dipped?”

Dom couldn’t resist an eye roll at the predictability of Matt’s mind.

“Matt, we showered together just this morning, that’s basically the same thing,” Dom pointed out, coming to a stop as Matt had halted to turn around and face him.

“Yeah, no, it’s hardly the same thing. This is a swimming pool, out in the open, in the sun – you like the sun – so why not take advantage of this situation and,” he then grinned as he dropped his towel and reached behind himself before then proceeding to yank off his t-shirt and fling it onto the grass, “let everything lose and free?!”

The gleam in his eyes had turned a little manic now. Dom knew he wasn’t about to get out of this.

“This isn’t even our pool though! I’d hate it if some strangers came and defiled my own pool! It’s bad enough we’re using it against her knowledge as is!” Dom still tried to argue, but at this point Matt was already beginning to shimmy out of his swim shorts.

“C’mon, Dom, live a little! You’re always fretting about getting old, here’s a chance for you to prove you’re still in touch with your youth!” Matt declared, before promptly tossing his discarded shorts at Dom and running off in the direction of the pool. Dom managed to pull the shorts off over his face where they’d landed, in time to see the other man’s pale little bum as he ran before he disappeared from view with a yell and splash of water.

“The things I do for you,” Dom muttered to himself as he tossed Matt’s shorts aside and began to quickly discard of his own swim shorts, but kept ahold of his own and grabbed Matt’s towel, before heading off to the pool where he could see Matt splashing about merrily.

“At fucking last! You sure are taking your time today, Dommeh!” Matt greeted when he reached the shimmering aqua of his neighbour’s over-the-top pool, complete with built in hot tub, rock features and mini waterfall, before promptly lashing out and splashing Dom with a swift kick of his foot in the water directed at him.

“You’re like a twelve year-old, I swear!” Dom spluttered, wiping his hands over his face, which had taken the brunt of Matt’s attack.  
“Yet you love me dearly for it!” Matt was quick to remind him, before diving back under, his pale bum making a brief appearance out of the water in the process.

“I accidentally let the words slip out one measly time and am now forever cursed to having to listen to you rubbing it in my face,” Dom muttered to himself grumpily, as Matt emerged from the water once more, spitting water out of his mouth like a fountain. If fountains could be annoying little shits with wonky front teeth that burst into obnoxious laughter at their friend’s expense.

“Oh, c’mon, Dom! The way you say it, you wouldn’t have thought it was one of the most romantic experiences of our lives: me standing and staring out the large floor to ceiling widow overlooking the bustling hive of activity and lights that is New York at night, while you lay utterly and blissfully fucked out on the massive bed only feet away – no doubt perving over the sight of my bare arse instead of admiring the view out the window. It’s small wonder you could no longer bear to hold the words in.”

“Ah, but you’re forgetting the part when you then proceeded to burst into loud, uncontrollable giggles, which brought tears to your eyes as you collapsed onto the floor and even went so far as to slap the carpet with your laughter,” Dom reminded him, folding his arms and frowning at the memory. He hadn’t spoken to Matt for close to a month after that, with the exception of necessary conversations that strictly involved work.

“C’mon, I said I was sorry! The words just caught me by surprise is all! It’s strange, you know, hearing your best mate confess such things!” Matt tried to defend himself, pushing his dripping wet fringe back to stop the water drops from continuing to run down his face.

“Matt, we’ve been having sex on and off for years and that weekend especially we’d spent so much time together, talking and bonding; we barely left the hotel bed, except to play our show! It’s hardly like me saying I loved you came out of nowhere!” Dom argued, trying to keep his cool. Dammit, but Matt could just push all his buttons. No one got to him quite like the spirited little frontman.

“Well, I said I was sorry,” Matt grumbled. “Anyway, are you going to swim or just stand there watching me have all the fun without you?” he then asked, floating a bit on his back, using his feet to keep him afloat as he folded his arms behind his head.

Dom just sighed for the umpteenth time, padding over to the shallow end, where he could see stairs that led into the pool. He didn’t fancy just leaping straight in, no matter how hot it was. He liked to get in gradually.

“Seriously, Dom? C’mon, don’t be so lame! For someone who’s so scared of becoming old, you sure don’t worry much about acting like an old geezer,” Matt pointed out, swimming over to the shallow end until his feet could easily reach the bottom and allow him to stand. Which he did, hands on his hips under the water, as he watched on with disapproval, the blond slowly and carefully wading in by using the stairs at a slow and steady pace.

“I prefer for my body to adjust naturally to the change in temperature. Besides, this is an unknown pool, I don’t know how deep it is and how safe it is to just run and leap in. Unlike you. You could break your neck, you know. You’re a moron,” Dom pointed out, before finally being able to just then glide into the water with a nice use of breaststroke. He was a natural swimmer.

Naturally, Matt just had to be a wanker then and leap, dunking Dom under the water and in so doing prompting a far less dignified squawk to escape him before he was submerged.

He kicked and shoved at Matt and managed to free himself, so he could then break through the water, coughing and spluttering, the surprise attack having caught him off guard and causing him to swallow some of the chlorinated water.

“Matt, you complete wanker, what the fuck?!” Dom shouted once he could finally breathe again, shoving his wet fringe off his face and glaring at the gleefully grinning brunet who’d also surfaced.

“Just thought I’d help you have a proper dip, Lord alone knows how long it was gonna take you to go under properly,” he explained very matter-of-factly.

“God, how are you so annoying?!” Dom groaned, slapping his hands unthinkingly against the water to emphasise his point, only to then end up splashing himself in the face in the process, much to Matt’s glee.

Instead of yelling for the smaller man to stop cackling away at his expense, he instead chose to just lunge for the momentarily distracted frontman.

“WH-DOM?!” Matt shrieked before he was unceremoniously picked up and tossed face first into the water.

Dom didn’t waste any time then, as soon as Matt resurfaced, he surged forward and smashed their lips into a rough kiss, one which Matt readily responded to, without any hesitation and quickly forgetting any plans of retaliation, his arms wrapping around Dom’s neck, as well as his slender legs around the blond’s waist. Dom was more than pleased that the other man’s mind was now on a similar track.

As they kissed, Dom waded through the shallow end, towards the pretentious waterfall and fake rocks, Matt not even bothering to open his eyes once, too focused on the hypnotising roll of their tongues and completely trusting of his best mate. He only broke away with a surprised gasp then, when water suddenly came pummelling down upon him from above, before his back hit the rough, cool rock behind the waterfall.

“Jesus, Dom, some warning would’ve been nice, y’know,” Matt grumbled, letting go of Dom so that he could rub his eyes, which had gotten water in them when they’d snapped open with shock from the waterfall.

“Like you ever give me any,” Dom just grinned back, completely unapologetic, the waterfall flowing behind him and refracting the light that reached them in the little alcove behind it, resulting in blue-tinged light that moved like water over them. The temperature was much cooler and more pleasant behind the curtain of water and Matt had to (begrudgingly) admit it was all rather lovely.

“Fair enough, I suppose,” Matt relented, azure eyes taking in the water droplets which had gathered amongst Dom’s sandy, gold eyelashes, only drawing more attention to his warm, grey eyes.

When Dom blinked, one of the droplets slipped free and rolled down his cheek. Matt couldn’t resist then reaching out to wipe it away with his thumb, an achingly sweet smile then curving Dom’s full lips in response, and just like that the whole mood had changed, from their banter-filled, competitive antics to those rare and tender moments that Dom (not so) secretly treasured.

“Hey,” he grinned, reaching out to brush Matt’s wet fringe off his forehead to stop it dripping water in his own eyes.

“Hi,” Matt smiled back, those skew front teeth of his poking through his thin lips and that one dimple of his popping in a distinctly Matt smile. Dom really did love him. So much. In moments like this it was just too hard to deny and, quite frankly, he didn’t want to deny it either.

He leaned forward to capture Matt’s lips in a much sweeter kiss, the other man’s lips easily parting to allow his tongue to slide back into the moist warmth of his mouth. Matt’s long fingers then moved to knot and lace in Dom’s wet mess of hair, pulling him in as close as possible, his legs also tightening their hold around him.

Dom gladly pressed himself flush against Matt, trapping the shorter man between his body and the wall of rock, the water swishing around their waists, as they continued to kiss hotly, Matt’s tongue starting to try stake its dominance. Typical Matt. Dom couldn’t help smiling into the kiss.

“Wh-what’re you grinning about?” Matt breathily asked, eyebrows raising curiously, after pulling out of the kiss so they could both catch their breath. Dom just shifted his hands downwards so that he could cup Matt’s peachy arse. Matt’s eyebrows raised higher.

“Just you. Love you,” Dom shrugged, just deciding to be honest. He got an eye roll in response for pouring out his heart.

“You’re getting so sappy in your old age, Dommeh,” Matt teased, tugging on a clump of bleach blond hair behind Dom’s head.

“Can’t help it,” Dom shrugged, unable to help the slight pout to his lips.

When would Matt stop being so immature about all of this? They weren’t getting any younger and (Dom had spent quite a bit of time thinking about it lately) he just wanted to settle down already. Properly and with Matt. He was tired of it being ‘Dom’s house’, despite the fact Matt stayed in it as often as he did and barely ever at his own house anymore, which – at this point – was little more than a token gesture; everyone (who mattered at least) knew that the two of them were already more or less living together.

They were best friends first – would always be – but they’d certainly been more than even occasional friends with benefits for quite some time now. He couldn’t figure the other man out, whether he was just afraid of committing so fully again to another relationship after the failure of his last one, or if he was just completely oblivious of the fact that that should be the next logical step here. Then again, Matt never had been one for typical logic.

“Aww, Dom, don’t pout,” Matt pouted back, long-fingered hands moving to cup the blond’s face. Dom jut out his pink lips even more, in an even more exaggerated pout.

Matt huffed, but then just leant forward to press a kiss to Dom’s lips. Dom didn’t stop pouting, but was now struggling to hold back a grin, as Matt huffed even more, dark brows furrowing. Matt pressed forward again, but was more determined and kissed the blond more firmly, without pulling away, until Dom couldn’t help but just surrender to the kiss.

Matt, ever the competitive wanker he was, hummed victoriously into the kiss, his warm tongue dragging greedily over Dom’s palate. Dom just groped Matt’s arse in retaliation, but his thumb slipped underwater with the action and he ended up accidentally prodding against the other man’s taint, resulting in an indignant squawk from Matt.

“Dom!” Matt protested, breaking the kiss, face suddenly looking an awful lot more flustered than a few minutes again, his pupils looking a little wider too, despite his complaint.

“Sorry, sorry, slipped! I didn’t mean to!” Dom was quick to apologise regardless, no doubt looking rather a bit flustered himself. They were in his neighbour’s pool for God’s sake, hardly the most appropriate place for them to get it on – they weren’t even supposed to be swimming in it! Naturally Matt had other ideas.

“Ah-huh, sure,” he scoffed, a smirk now beginning to form along his sharp lips. Oh no. Dom knew that smirk all too well. True to character, Matt then dropped one of his hands to not so subtly grope Dom’s already half-hard dick, resulting in a gasp of his own. “Oops, sorry. Slipped.”

Dom just rolled his eyes now. “C’mon, Matt, don’t,” he warned, but Matt simply wrapped his long fingers around the base of him instead, whilst raising a challenging eyebrow. “You’re such a little shit.”

Matt just shrugged, one of his characteristically high-pitched giggles escaping him, as he then just proceeded to start tugging Dom off.

“Matt,” Dom groaned, knowing he should stop the other man while he was ahead, but unable to bring himself to actually do anything about it. It just felt too good. He blamed Matt’s pianist’s fingers and guitarist’s wrist. Fuck.

Sensing victory, Matt just then tightened his hold and began to work Dom with clear intent, the breathy moans Dom couldn’t hold back, only encouraging him all the more.

Dom decided then to just give up – it just felt too good – and enjoy himself, melting into Matt. Naturally he couldn’t resist but to return the favour though, Matt’s hold around him suddenly tightening in surprise when he too then just reached between them to take hold of Matt’s cock too. He was already rock hard.

“Fuck, Dom,” Matt moaned, head dropping to the blond’s shoulder, as he readily surrendered himself, but maintain his own pumping action on Dom’s cock.

“Yeah, thought I may as well join in,” Dom panted into Matt’s ear, before reaching out with his lips to capture the other man’s earlobe, which he then proceeded to gently suck on, making Matt shudder against him.

“What ‘bout your neighbour?” Matt asked, voice having gone deliciously scratchy with how turned on he was, trapped between the wall and Dom’s firm, lean body, his legs having dropped from their hold around the blond’s waist.

“They _are_ on holiday, may as well make the most of this,” was Dom’s short reply, pulling a loud gasp out of Matt as he twisted his hand around the brunet’s cockhead.

“Ungh, alright, sounds good t’me,” Matt grunted, his hot breath ghosting over the damp skin along Dom’s shoulder, causing goosebumps to raise along the golden flesh. Matt couldn’t resist then sticking his tongue out to lick against that silken patch of skin.

“Did you just lick me?” Dom asked incredulously, but couldn’t hold back a chuckle when Matt giggled impishly back.

“S’not like you complain when my tongue’s on your dick, so hush,” Matt laughed, pointedly then licking a stripe up along the toned expanse of Dom’s shoulder, all his working out lately really having sculpted his body magnificently, and up the strong cords of his neck, before stopping at his ear. “You love my tongue.”

Dom groaned loudly, Matt feeling the way his dick positively twitched in his tight grip, as the blond then just nodded in easy defeat. “Fuck, Matt, I do. I love your tongue – _ungh_ – fingers too,” Dom grunted, as Matt’s long thumb then rubbed over the head of his dick, the nail dragging teasingly through his slit.

“Yeah? Then come for me, Dom. C’mon,” Matt coaxed, twisting his hand now along Dom’s shaft, the blond’s free hand gripping Matt’s bicep tightly (almost painfully so), as Matt lifted his head to watch Dom come apart carefully. “Love, look at me.”

Dom just grunted in response, that all too familiar tingling heat in his lower spine beginning to be too much, but forced his eyes open where they’d scrunched up unconsciously, to instead now meet the wide, blue rimmed pupils of Matt’s intense eyes.

It always amazed Dom, despite the many years (regardless of them having been off and on), how easily Matt managed to transform and change over a spilt second, managing to transition from his silly, playful side to this, far more intense and sexually seductive and commanding one.

Dom came with a choked groan of Matt’s name, head dropping onto the shorter man’s shoulder as he felt his body shudder with release, every part of him now feeling warm and floaty and so fucking amazing, the cool water around him only adding to the sensation. Sex in a pool was clearly a must.

“So hot, Dom, fuck. Always sound so bloody sexy when you come,” Matt groaned, pulling Dom back to the present, one mission in mind: getting Matt to come too.

He knew it wouldn’t take much, could feel Matt, still in his hand, hot and throbbing under the water, contrasting with its cooler temperature. He could also feel Matt’s body buzzing against his own now hypersensitive and aware one.

When his hand then got back to working Matt, he was quick and efficient about it, hitting Matt with everything he knew he liked, dragging his thumb under the ridge of his head and applying more pressure, his other hand coming down to knead at Matt’s balls, which were already beginning to pull closer against his body. Matt just whined and gasped in his ear, his arms wrapped around Dom’s neck.

When he came, however, Dom didn’t know who was more surprised, of the two of them, to hear the words that slipped out of Matt’s mouth, as his dick pulsed with its release in Dom’s hand under the water.

“ _Ungh_ , Dom. _Fuck_. Love you. _So much_.”

The words were moaned, but there was no mistaking them. Slowly, coming more to it, the words he’d just said having sunk in and actually now registering to his own brain, Matt looked up from where his head had dropped downwards between the two of them as he’d come. Wide blue meeting startled grey.

Dom held his breath, waiting for Matt to acknowledge what he’d just said. Of course, though, Matt being Matt, he instead offered an awkward chuckle and immediately tried to divert things.

“Whoa, check, you can see my come in the water – it’s like smoke underwater!”

Dom knew he shouldn’t, that he couldn’t, but, well, in turn, Dom being Dom, he looked down between them in spite of himself. Sure enough, he could just make out the remnants of Matt’s come swirling mistily in the aqua pool water. What even was his life? But wait, no, Matt had just said–

“Nah-ah, you’re not distracting me. What did you say?” Dom insisted, swishing his hand dismissively in the water to disperse the last bits of Matt’s release which hadn’t already disappeared, his eyes focused on Matt.

“Nothing.”

“Oh come on, Matt, I heard you.”

“Well good, then I don’t need to say it again.”

Dom could have shoved him under the water, if he didn’t want to hear him say those words again so badly.

“ _Matthew_ ,” he whined now instead, changing tactics and giving the other man his saddest puppy eyes and pout. Why did Matt always have to be so difficult at the oddest of times?

“ _Dominic_ ,” Matt whined right back, mirroring the look Dom knew his own face was making.

“Please, Matt. We both know what you said and – unlike you – I promise I won’t laugh, I mean, I haven’t yet, have I?” Dom promised, not giving up on the puppy eyes. As much as he was a victim to always ending up giving in to Matt, he knew if he really pushed, Matt would almost always give in to him too.

“But, Dom, what does it matter. You should know I already felt that way – obviously I do.”

“Yeah, but, it’s different suspecting something and actually knowing for sure; hearing about it straight from the horse’s mouth.”

“So I’m a horse now?” Matt huffed, shoving Dom so that he stumbled backwards and under the spray from the water feature.

“Matt!” Dom yelped, scuttling right back in the shelter of the alcove, pushing his sopping fringe back, off his forehead and out of his eyes. “Why must you be so bloody difficult?! Just say you love me, properly, already for Christ’s sake!” Dom couldn’t help yell a little in frustration. He just wanted Matt to be serious and grown up about it all (about them) for once.

“Okay, sheesh, I love you, Dom! I love you!” he yelled right back, before taking a deep, shuddering breath and then, much softer, “Alright? I love you.”

Dom didn’t say another word, instead he just surged forward, joining their lips in a searing kiss, Matt pressing back up against him, lips eager, as his hands moved back to curl around Dom’s neck, while his own wrapped around Matt’s skinny waist.

The pair lost themselves in the kiss, everything else completely falling away to them in that moment, leaving just Dominic and Matthew, the heat between their bodies and the wet roll of their tangled tongues. Everything was falling into place, Dom’s heart beating fast with the excitement and sheer joy of actually having this moment be true; of it finally happening after all this time.

Hands beginning to roam anew, both men were suddenly startled out of their close embrace by the sudden and very much so unexpected sound of a dog barking nearby.

“Did you–” Before Dom could even finish asking his question, however, the dog barked again, this time sounding even closer.

Wide-eyed, the men awkwardly waded back out past the waterfall to see that there was indeed a dog, a little Yorkie, running towards them and the pool, barking away.

“What the–There wasn’t a dog before, right?” Matt asked, the pair both becoming increasingly even more nervous.

“N-no, I was sure they took it with them on holiday,” Dom said, both watching on as the dog now stood barking right at them, running along the edge of the pool.

“TIBBY!” a woman’s voice then suddenly called, the dog coming to a halt to turn and look in the direction the call had come from.

“Oh. Fucking. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck.”

Dom needn’t have said anything else, both men rushing through to the nearest edge of the pool, paddling away like mad, before hastily climbing out, grabbing for their towels.

“TIBBY!” the woman called again, her voice already sounding closer.

“Oh fuck, my trunks!” Matt swore, making an aborted attempt to go look for them, as Dom awkwardly ran/hopped into his own, which he’d left with their towels beside the pool.

“Leave ‘em, there’s no time!”

Both men charged, Matt’s towel clutched perilously around his hips, towards the ladder they’d left propped up against the wall separating them from the safety of Dom’s yard.

Dom could hardly then say he was surprised when Matt beat him to the ladder and clambered up it hastily without a backward glance towards him. Each to their own, he thought, before wishing he had more time to appreciate the sight of Matt trying (and failing) to cover himself with his towel, while also scaling the ladder above him.

When he’d scrambled up the ladder himself, joining Matt on the wall, Matt wasting no time in then moving the ladder over, Dom risked a glance back behind them, only to of course see one of his neighbours, who’d since picked up her pet pooch, just then look up to meet his eyes too. Even from this distance he could see the shock on her face and the way her eyes instantly widened.

He quickly looked away in time to see Matt’s pale arse sliding down the ladder on his way to the safety of his yard. He didn’t waste any more time hurriedly following right after him, not even waiting for Matt to finish his decent. Of course the ladder then fell right over, both men landing up in a tangled heap amongst it, Dom, having been the highest up and so suffering the brunt of the fall. At least they were home safe.

“Fucking hell. You okay, Dom?” Matt asked from the other end of the ladder, sitting up and rubbing his elbow.

“Ouch,” was all Dom could think of saying in reply. Right now his heart was beating too fast and his body was pumped too full of adrenalin to feel any of the aches and pains he had no doubt would start to kick in any minute.

“Now that was a close one,” Matt shook his head, clearly also buzzing full of adrenalin, as he scrambled to his feet and shifted the ladder away.

Before he knew it, Dom then had a pair of bright blue eyes looking upside down at him, Matt biting at his bottom lip and damp fringe beginning to drip a bit on Dom’s cheek. Absentmindedly, Dom brought up a hand to wipe away the wetness.

“Hi.” It was all he could think of saying, the past hour or so seeming completely surreal. Had that all really just happened? Shifting a bit then, his shoulder gave a sore twinge. Yup, it had definitely happened; he was gonna be so bloody bruised come morning.

“Hey. You want some help up?” Matt asked, offering Dom his hand then. Instead of accepting his help however, Dom just opened his arms invitingly for Matt to join him. He had no desire left in him to get up just yet – he hadn’t done that much running since school.

Making a big show of sighing, but unable to hold back a fond smile, Matt obliged and laid down beside him on the grass. Dom then wrapped his arms around – a very much naked (his towel having fallen off in the fall) – Matt.

“ _Soooo_ , that didn’t quite go to plan… I’m sorry, but you did say they were on holiday…” Matt said, after a while of neither having said anything.

“You should move in with me. Officially, I mean.” The words suddenly just popped out of Dom’s mouth, seemingly from nowhere, but then again, he had been wanting to ask Matt for a while now, just not entirely positive on where they stood with each other. He liked to believe, after that little… experience, that he’d managed to more or less establish how Matt felt.

“Sorry, what?” Matt asked, scrunching his eyebrows as he shifted up onto his forearm to look down at Dom.

“Well, I mean, you practically already live here, we should just do it properly, make it official. I’d like that. To live with you, properly. I mean, well, if we don’t get arrested now for trespassing and indecent exposure after that little stunt. We may have to move, maybe to yours. I’m not sure I can bear looking at poor Mrs Lewis after that.”

“So, wait, you’re asking to move into my house now?” Matt asked, but a little curl was already beginning to form in the corner of his mouth.

“Well, I mean, we could always just buy our own place together?”

“Pretty set on us living together, eh?”

“Being together more like,” Dom admitted, offering a self-conscious shrug, Matt’s keen eyes scanning him over critically.

“So, wait, you want us to be together? Like, as a couple?”

Dom just nodded, reaching out a hand to squeeze Matt’s thigh lightly. He really wanted that, more than anything; for them to be a proper couple.

“Sure you don’t want some 20-something model with boobs instead?”

Dom pretended to think about it, earning him a hard poke to the abdomen, before grinning and nodding. “Yeah, Matt, of course. I want you. Think I pretty much always have, since way back in the day when I’d see you hanging around The Den. I love you, Matt, for whatever bloody reason, I do and it’s you I want. Besides, I’m surprisingly pretty fond of your knob too.” The last part earned him another poke.

Dom would be lying if he said the flush that still then coloured Matt’s cheeks at his words didn’t make him impossibly pleased and fond.

“Okay, yeah. I’d, er, really like that too. Being with you, properly, as a couple. Honestly, I’d be honoured,” Matt admitted. “After all, as we’ve well established today, I love you. I really do, Dom. I love you.”

Grinning, Dom reached up to press a tender kiss to Matt’s thin lips, before pulling back. “Don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you say that.”

“Well don’t get used to it,” Matt said pressing a quick kiss to Dom’s lips now, before hopping up. “Wouldn’t want to ruin its effect now if I said it too often.”

“Oh come on, Matt!” Dom yelled, exasperated, but Matt was already speeding off with a wicked giggle in all his naked glory.

What the hell had he just signed himself up for, all on his own doing? A proper relationship with Matt, as a couple? He had to be just as barmy as his batshit best mate, fellow band member and now official boyfriend. Lord above help him.

As he fell back against the grass, looking up at the sunny blue sky overhead though, he couldn’t hold back the powerful smile which took over his face. He was very much in love and wouldn’t change Matt or any of it, even if he could.  



End file.
